


Don't ever forget

by nozoelis



Category: Bloodborne (Video Game)
Genre: Beware of spoilers, Canon Death, F/F, Romance, just two dorks in love finally being together, prompt
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-20
Updated: 2019-06-20
Packaged: 2020-05-15 12:44:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,133
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19296010
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nozoelis/pseuds/nozoelis
Summary: La piel de porcelana de Lady Maria es lo único que consigue hacer mantener la cordura a Eileen.





	Don't ever forget

**Author's Note:**

> hola mis hijas? lesbianas yeah they fucking are
> 
> un saludo a la hannah por ser mi compañera en chillar sobre headcanons del bloodborne
> 
> sin corregir etc no sé

* * *

 

 

  1. **dying with my heart full of nothing but you wouldn't be so bad**



 

Eileen está cansada de su existencia, de tratar de sobrevivir cada día a una locura que siente como le consume poco a poco, como gusanos mordiéndole la piel hasta conseguir entrar dentro de ella. Si se mira el cuerpo desnudo delante del sucio espejo de su casa, y si es que acaso puede llamar a esas cuatro paredes así, solo ve las cicatrices que ha recibido durante tantos años. Las roza con los dedos, notando esa parte de la piel rugosa y desagradable, grotescamente abultada.

Recuerda la piel de Maria, que, pese a las cicatrices, su piel seguía siendo casi de porcelana. Lo que daría por volver a besar cada centímetro de su cuerpo.

No recuerda si lloró cuando encontró su cuerpo muerto sentado en la silla. De no ser por la fea herida de su garganta y su traje lleno de sangre, cualquiera diría que se había quedado dormida. Pero no estaba dormida, o al menos no volvería a despertarse de nuevo. Eileen nunca volvió a aquel lugar.

Ya no caza bestias, Dios sabe cuando fue la última vez que lo hizo. No, ella ya no invierte su tiempo en esas criaturas lamentables; ella caza a aquellos como ella, ingenuos que se dejan llevar por sus propias fantasías y el olor de la sangre. Si hay alguien encargado de cazar bestias, tiene que haber alguien encargado de esos cazadores, ¿no es así? Además, las bestias le recuerdan a Maria y a su pecado. Cree que, de algún modo, está cumpliendo penitencia por lo que la otra cazadora hizo. A quien le importa si Dios ha dejado de mirar a aquella ciudad, no importa quién cumpla el castigo.

Siempre aparecen cazadores nuevos por algún motivo, cree que atraídos por aquella asquerosa sangre milagrosa. Se ríe con amargura ante la idea de que aquella sustancia sustraída del mismísimo Diablo tenga algo de milagroso. Pero siempre aparecen durante una noche, acaban con los bestias y no se les vuelve a ver. A veces les pregunta por Gehrman y por la muñeca, consiguiendo que se sorprendan. No puede evitar reírse. ¿Cuánto tiempo ha pasado desde que ella soñó también?

No sabe a dónde van a parar los cazadores que mueren y no se atreve a preguntárselo, sabiendo muy bien que seguramente su destino sea el mismísimo infierno. Son demasiados los pecados que acarrean, una pesada losa en sus almas que los arrastra hasta el último de los círculos infernales.

Los años no perdonan. Eileen ha dejado de llevar el paso del tiempo porque no es algo relevante ya. Pero se siente vieja, sus huesos duelen, sus movimientos ya no son tan ágiles y las heridas tardan más en curar. Por encima de todo, han sido ya demasiadas noches echando de menos a Maria, buscando su calidez en la cama para encontrarse con el más absoluto vacío.

La confianza la traiciona y aquel cazador es demasiado fuerte para ella. Sus fuerzas flaquean y el otro sabe aprovechar estos momentos de despiste. Su movimientos son rápidos y concisos, y Eileen se arrastra hasta la salida del edificio. Teme que, si muere ahí dentro, su alma se quede encerrada en aquel edificio para siempre. Aquel tonto cazador se empeñó en dar muerte a su contrincante, por mucho que ella le asegurase que era su presa y que solo necesitaba un momento. Pero respirar era cada vez más doloroso, la maldita sangre milagrosa ya no surtía efecto, no quedaba esperanza ninguna. Sonríe mirando a la luna, teñida roja de sangre, y se pregunta si el Diablo ya estará abriendo las puertas del infierno para darle la bienvenida. Sus párpados se sienten pesados, si duerme un poco se despertará mejor, está segura… Su corazón se hincha de recuerdos con Maria, como si la llevasen a un buen sueño.

Cuando abre los ojos ve que se encuentra en un campo lleno de girasoles. Se levanta despacio, notando todavía el dolor de las heridas en su cuerpo y observa a su alrededor. Sabe donde está, conoce el sitio de sobra. Es el patio de la torre astral. El lugar donde Maria se quitó la vida.

Anda con despacio hasta la puerta, la cual encuentra abierta. Empuja con fuerza hasta conseguir abrirla y ve a Maria sentada en la silla, exactamente de la misma forma que la vio la última vez. Así que eso es lo que el Diablo ha dictaminado para ella, condenarla al lugar que era su propio infierno personal. Suspira mientras se acerca hacia donde Maria está sentada y de pronto se queda quieta, congelada en el sitio, cuando ve como la otra se levanta despacio de su sillón. Le mira a los ojos y sonríe con ternura.

“Eileen”, dice con la voz teñida de añoranza. “Me has hecho esperar demasiado.”

La cazadora nota las lágrimas por sus mejillas pero no se las retira. ¿Cuándo fue la última vez que lloró? Anda con despacio hacia ella, aunque sus pasos van ganando velocidad hasta que acaba corriendo, encontrándose de pronto entre sus brazos.

“Maria”, dice todavía llorando. La otra sonríe y le quita las lágrimas de las mejillas con los pulgares.

“Bienvenida a casa”, dice simplemente mientras le toma de la mano y le guía al campo lleno de girasoles. Eileen se tumba entre las piernas de Maria y esta le acaricia la cara con los ojos teñidos de amor.

“Te he echado de menos, amor mío”, dice Maria. Eileen sonríe.

“No has sido la única, créeme”, dice mientras cierra los ojos, sintiendo las caricias de Maria en su rostro.

El hecho de que estén juntas significa que se encuentra en la Pesadilla del Cazador. No le importa que ese sea el precio a pagar si eso significa poder pasar toda la eternidad con ella. Han sido demasiados años sin ella, está dispuesta a hacer lo que sea para poder permanecer junto a ella siempre.

“¿Maria?”, dice de pronto. La otra la mira, curiosa, y Eileen sonríe incorporándose. Cuando menos se lo espera, sus labios se juntan con los de ella, dando lugar a un beso lleno de amor y añoranza. Cuando se separan, ambas tienen las mejillas coloreadas carmesí y se ríen como adolescentes enamoradas.

“¿Prometes no volver a desaparecer?”, pregunta Eileen. Maria le roba otro beso rápido y sonríe.

“Ya no tengo motivos para irme”, responde. “Estás aquí y eres todo lo que siempre he necesitado.”

Se tumban en el suelo, las manos entrelazadas y los ojos fijos en los de la otra, llenos de amor. Una sonrisa adorna los rostros de ambas. Tienen toda la eternidad por delante para estar juntas, ya nada va a volver a separarlas.

Ya no hay más cacerías, ni cicatrices, sangre o muerte. Ahora solo hay amor. Y el amor cura.


End file.
